Kuizu $ Taikun
Kuizu $ Taikun (クイズ$大君, English translation: Quiz $ Tycoon), also known as Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? by the show's logo, is a Surean game show based on the original British format of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. The show is hosted by Fuzubiru Honnaga. The main goal of the game is to win 10 million yun by answering 15 multiple-choice questions correctly. There are four lifelines - Fifty Fifty (フィフティ・フィフティ), Phone A Friend (テレフォン, phone to four supporters who are in one place), Ask The Audience (オーディエンス) and Ask For Tips (チップ). クイズ$大君 is broadcast from 20 September 2003 to today. It is shown on the Surean TV station AMC. Whenever a contestant go the fifth question correct, he is guaranteed ¥100,000. When a contestant got the tenth question correct, he was guaranteed ¥1,000,000. There have been about 40 contestants who won the grand prize (16 celebrities, 8 kids). The first contestant on the show (a woman) won ¥5,000,000. Broadcasting The show was broadcasted regularly since 20 September 2003. But many spinoffs have been broadcasted: * 2005 Special * Kids Edition * University Challenge * Grand Tycoon * Celebrity Edition * Couples Edition Grand Tycoon Grand Tycoon is a spinoff of クイズ$大君. There are 2 episodes. The grand prize is 20 million yun in episode 1, and 50 million yun in episode 2. There are 4 new rules on Grand Tycoon: * 1. There are only 10 questions to get it. 4 choices for questions 1-5, and 2 choices for questions 6-10, so contestants can't use the Fifty-Fifty(50:50) after getting the 5th question right. * 2. Ask For Tips can only be used in question 6-10. * 3. Contestant can't dropout (or walk away) on last 2 questions. * 4. Because there are no guaranteed sums, contestants will lose everything if they got a question wrong. There are 5 contestants for each episode, 10 contestants in total, 4 of them won the top prize, three on episode 1 and another on episode 2, the other 6 won nothing. Nobody walk away. The game's prizes Normal * 1. question • ¥10,000 * 2. question • ¥20,000 * 3. question • ¥30,000 * 4. question • ¥50,000 * 5. question • ¥100,000 (guaranteed sum) * 6. question • ¥150,000 * 7. question • ¥250,000 * 8. question • ¥500,000 * 9. question • ¥750,000 * 10. question • ¥1,000,000 (guaranteed sum) * 11. question • ¥1,500,000 * 12. question • ¥2,500,000 * 13. question • ¥5,000,000 * 14. question • ¥7,500,000 * 15. question • ¥10,000,000 2005 Special * 1. question • ¥10,000 * 2. question • ¥20,000 * 3. question • ¥30,000 * 4. question • ¥50,000 * 5. question • ¥100,000 (guaranteed sum) * 6. question • ¥150,000 * 7. question • ¥250,000 * 8. question • ¥500,000 * 9. question • ¥750,000 * 10. question • ¥1,000,000 (guaranteed sum) * 11. question • ¥2,000,000 * 12. question • ¥5,000,000 * 13. question • ¥10,000,000 * 14. question • ¥15,000,000 * 15. question • ¥20,000,000 Kids Edition * 1. question • ¥1,000 * 2. question • ¥2,000 * 3. question • ¥3,000 * 4. question • ¥5,000 * 5. question • ¥10,000 (guaranteed sum) * 6. question • ¥15,000 * 7. question • ¥25,000 * 8. question • ¥50,000 * 9. question • ¥75,000 * 10. question • ¥100,000 (guaranteed sum) * 11. question • ¥150,000 * 12. question • ¥250,000 * 13. question • ¥500,000 * 14. question • ¥750,000 * 15. question • ¥1,000,000 University Challenge * 1. question • ¥10,000 * 2. question • ¥20,000 * 3. question • ¥30,000 * 4. question • ¥50,000 * 5. question • ¥100,000 (guaranteed sum) * 6. question • ¥150,000 * 7. question • ¥250,000 * 8. question • ¥500,000 * 9. question • ¥750,000 * 10. question • ¥1,000,000 (guaranteed sum) * 11. question • ¥2,000,000 * 12. question • ¥3,000,000 * 13. question • ¥5,000,000 * 14. question • ¥7,500,000 * 15. question • ¥10,000,000 Grand Tycoon Episode 1 * 1. question • ¥10,000 * 2. question • ¥100,000 * 3. question • ¥250,000 * 4. question • ¥500,000 * 5. question • ¥1,000,000 * 6. question • ¥2,500,000 * 7. question • ¥5,000,000 * 8. question • ¥10,000,000 * 9. question • ¥15,000,000 * 10. question • ¥30,000,000 Grand Tycoon Episode 2 * 1. question • ¥10,000 * 2. question • ¥100,000 * 3. question • ¥250,000 * 4. question • ¥500,000 * 5. question • ¥1,000,000 * 6. question • ¥2,500,000 * 7. question • ¥5,000,000 * 8. question • ¥10,000,000 * 9. question • ¥25,000,000 * 10. question • ¥50,000,000 Challenge's record Most (about 78%) of the contestants made it over the 10th question, but many did not manage to answer the final question correctly. Category:Republic of Surea